Esforcémonos juntas
by konochan-kaioh
Summary: Konoka esta harta de que Setsuna trate de alejarla de ella, así que decide hacer algo al respecto.¿sera Setsuna capaz de aceptar a la petición de Konoka?.Konosetsu. One-shot


Mahou sensei negima no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes…por desgracia TT: TT estos le pertenecen a Ken Akamatsu y sus correspondientes.

Este es mi primer fic aquí así que…espero y le guste

…..

**ESFORCÉMONOS JUNTAS.**

Viernes

5:27 am

En estos momentos voy llegando a mi habitación después de mi guardia diaria, abrí la puerta y me recosté en mi cama cansada, todos los días me levanto a las 4:00 am para entrenar media hora y después de terminar voy a ser mi guardia junto con Tatsumiya-san, al terminar llego a mi habitación y me recuesto, tratando de descansar y… ¿y quién soy yo? Se preguntaran….bueno yo soy Sakurazaki Setsuna y seré breve, físicamente no soy muy alta...Aun…tengo mi cabello negro un poco más arriba de los hombros llevo medio flequillo…y tengo…tengo una piel tan blanca como la nieve, no bromeo, soy albina, para mi suerte o desgracia, yo soy una guerrera Shinmen-Ryu y pues... No soy una persona muy expresiva, ni muy cariñosa, ni muy llevada, ni muy linda…ni muy inteligente...Ni muy fuerte…ni muy…-!ahhh! Así nunca seré digna de proteger a mi Konoka-ojousama…..!ahhhh! ¿Qué e dicho? ¿MI? ¿MI KONOKA OJOUSAMA? ¡AHHHHH! ¡No soy digna de hablarle así!Ahhhhh! ¿Pero que estoy pensando?...mmm… sabia que la falta de sueño y alimento me traería consecuencias…!¿Quién soy yo para hablarle a Konoka-ojousama de esa manera?!...será mejor que me levante y me dé un baño.

Después de estos turbulentos pensamientos Setsuna se levanto de su cama para tomar una ducha, pues estaba toda sudada, al terminar se puso su uniforme escolar pero cuando apenas se iba a poner su corbata fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta tocando.

-mmmm…que raro, apenas van a ser las 6:00 am…. Nadie vendría a verme a estas horas…debe ser Tatsumiya-san que viene a pedirme un favor-pensó Setsuna en voz alta, pero la sorpresa que se llevo al abrir la puerta y ver que no era Tatsumiya-san sino todo lo contrario….

-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-kokokoko…. ¡Konoka-ojousama!, ¡que hace aquí!, ¡debería estar dormida!- dije a duras penas demasiado nerviosa, no me esperaba verla, ahí estaba frente a mí, mi princesa, con una tierna sonrisa característica de ella, ya vestida con su uniforme escolar, con su cabello chocolate suelto largo hasta la espalda, con sus hermosos y tiernos ojos que me veían rara y con…¿una canasta?…no sabía que decir...

-jeje Secchan pareces una gallina…jeje dijo Konoka con una leve risita algo adormilada, vio a su amiga nerviosa volvió a reír y entro a la habitación como si ya la hubieran invitado a entrar, se sentó en una mesita que Setsuna tenía ahí y empezó a sacar unos vasijas para comida. -nee Secchan si dejas la puerta abierta pueden venir ladrones, dijo mientras comenzaba a servir la comida.

Setsuna se percato del ridículo que estaba haciendo y cerró la puerta roja como un tomate se sentó frente a Konoka y la miro nerviosa-nee Konoka-ojousama se supone que usted se levanta hasta las 7 horas con 25 minutos y 47 segundos, ¿Qué hace en mi habitación? Y ¿por que trajo comida?... Konoka-ojousama…usted...Comida….traer...Mi habitación…aun esta oscuro….estamos solas….puerta cerrada…y…y… ¿ladrones?...-nee Konoka-ojousama, no puede haber ladrones aquí a menos que sean nuestras mismas compañeras, recuerda que esto es Mahora-dijo la espadachín algo confundida…definitivamente estaba muy nerviosa.

-jeje tienes razón Secchan…mmm… ¿Cómo que, qué hago? ¿No ves Secchan? Vine a traerte algo para desayunar, Secchan se esfuerza mucho entrenando todos los días para protegerme y se levanta muy temprano y me dice que desayuna, pero yo se que Secchan no come nada, solo lo dice para no preocuparme, así que pensé ¿Por qué no traerle a Secchan un rico desayuno hecho por mí?, sirve y desayunamos juntas y convivimos más tiempo-dicho esto Konoka dejo de servir la comida y se aventó hacia Setsuna abrazándola fuertemente-neee Secchan…!ahora yo seré como tu mama que viene a traerte todos los días de comer!...neee…Secchan….decía repetidamente mientras se acurrucaba mas y mas cerca de Setsuna, al sentir que el pecho de Konoka chocaba contra esta no podía más que ponerse tan roja como un tomate y tratar de pensar en otra cosa."_Definitivamente esto es el paraíso…Konoka-ojousama vendrá todas las mañanas a traerme de desayunar comida hecha ¡por ella!Con sus propias manos!...y vendrá temprano…y estará oscuro…y estaremos solas en la habitación…y me abrazara poniendo su cuerpo contra el mío y….!QUE KONOKA OJOUSAMA ¿Qué?!...no esto es malo…esas cosas no deben pasar…!sálvenme!-pensaba la pobre espadachín entre contenta, nerviosa, confundida y preocupada._

-neee… Konoka-ojousama… ¡pare, por favor!, ¡se lo suplico!...decía nerviosísima y suplicante la pobre espadachín.

-nee Secchan, ¿Por qué estas roja?...dijo inocentemente Konoka quien se detuvo por un momento para mirar los ojos de Setsuna, mas al detenerse quedo en una pose demasiado comprometedora con esta, pues Konoka estaba encima de Setsuna ya con las ropas algo arrugadas sin mencionar que estaban "demasiado cerca".

-¡Konoka-ojousama levántese por favor!, dijo Setsuna cerrando los ojos…solo se le venían a la mente obscenas escenas con su princesa, escenas que trataba de borrar pero por más que intentaba no podía.

-mmm….¿sabes algo Secchan?...me levantare…pero solo con una condición-dijo la peli chocolate acercándose aun más de lo que se podía a la espadachín, poniendo a esta aun más nerviosa.

-lo que dese Konoka-ojousama, pero por favor ¡levántese! ¡Tenga piedad de mi!-Setsuna estaba que no podía con la situación, se encontraba completamente roja.

-¿lo que dese Secchan?-miro inocentemente Konoka

-lo que dese Konoka-ojousama-dijo Setsuna abriendo los ojos y topándose con la inocente mirada de Konoka….si era oficial, Setsuna estaba provocada, y para empeorarlo la inocente mirada de su princesa no la ayudaba, al contrario, la ponía peor…_"si yo fuera otra persona, no dudaría en hacerle lo que estoy pensando" _se decía a sí misma la espadachín,_ "pero que estoy pensando, ¡jamás podría hacerle nada de eso a Konoka-ojousama!, "ella es toda una dama! Y yo como su protectora…prometo solemnemente protegerla y respetarla…nunca hacerle daño, y ¡no mirarla obscenamente!, pues la quiero lo suficiente para respetarla….!si! así es….yo…._

-nee Secchan, ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto Konoka al ver que la espadachín no le respondía y tenía la cara embobada.

-ehh?...a si….claro Konoka-ojousama…siempre…-respondió Setsuna

-mmm...En ese caso entonces...!llámame kono-chan por el resto de tu vida!- decía alegre la peli chocolate con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko- Konoka-ojousama….!eso es una falta de respeto!

-mmm…entonces está bien, no me quitare de aquí ¡NUNCA!, decía a modo de berrinche la peli chocolate, cosa que le daba un poco de risa a Setsuna.

-mmm… Konoka-ojousama…..no me haga esto…-decía Setsuna a medio morir.

-tú me estas obligando Secchan, no tienes opción-dijo la pequeña decidida.

-mmm…está bien Konoka-ojousama….te llamare kono-chan…pero por favor ¡levántate!...kono-chan-dijo tragando saliva.

-mmm…eso es convincente está bien Secchan, te salvaste ¿pero "solo por hoy" eh?-dicho esto Konoka volvió a su lugar y comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿a qué te refieres con "solo por hoy" ….(mirada enojada de Konoka) kono-chan-rectificó instantáneamente.

-no lo sé Secchan, eso ya lo sabrás jeje dijo Konoka sonriéndole tiernamente a la espadachín confundida.

- kono-chan, a veces no te entiendo.

-ni yo a ti Secchan.

- kono-chan , cambiando de tema, me preocupa que tu estas acostumbrada a levantarte "un poco más tarde", tal vez te sientas cansada pues me imagino que te levantaste aun más temprano para preparar este delicioso desayuno y venir aquí-dijo apenada Setsuna quien empezó a comer su rico desayuno-oishii.

-no te preocupes con eso Secchan, mi abuelo todo el tiempo me dice que soy muy dormilona, no me vendría mal un cambio, aparte si es para estar aquí contigo soy capaz de levantarme hasta las 3 de la mañana, pero…no me pidas eso Secchan….decía con berrinche y con una carita de borreguito a medio morir.

Setsuna al ver la carita de su princesa no puso más que enternecerse y divertirse por lo floja que podía llegar a ser su princesa.

-ah que mal kono-chan pensaba invitarte a las 3 am a mi habitación-decía divertida Setsuna.

-ummm ¿lo dices enserio Secchan?- dijo la peli chocolate con una mueca….umm…ni modo…ahhh- bostezo con cansancio.

- kono-chan ¿estás cansada verdad?

-un poco Secchan.

- kono-chan si quieres puedes dormir aquí un rato…cuando se aproxime la hora para ir a clases yo te levanto.

-¿Lo dices enserio Secchan?-respondió Konoka recostándose en la cama de la espadachín.

-claro kono-chan.

-mmm…no me parece muy justo Secchan, yo dormida plácidamente y tú que te levantas aun más temprano que yo y sobre todo que trabajas muy duro te quedes despierta para velar mi sueño…eso es injusto Secchan-dijo Konoka con puchero.

- Pero kono-chan usted está muy cansada aparte es mi deber protegerla y…Setsuna no pudo terminar la oración pues Konoka la jalo a la cama donde se encontraba poniéndola a su lado.

-Nee Secchan, no uses tanta formalidad conmigo ¿acaso no somos más que amigas?-dijo Konoka abrazando a Setsuna para evitar que esta se levantara.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso ko-ko- kono-chan?..Dijo Setsuna nerviosa.

-si Secchan tu y yo somos las mejores amigas, que digo mejores amigas ¡las mejores amigas del mundo eternamente! Respondió Konoka emotivamente poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Setsuna para luego cambiar su humor a uno más serio…- nee Secchan, tú eres muy importante en mi vida, demasiado, no quiero que te esfuerces tanto por mí, pero eres una necia, y si no puedo hacerte entender…yo también me esforzare para ser una mejor persona para ti-respondió Konoka con una voz más entrecortada-A kono-chan le gustaría proteger a Secchan aunque sea la mitad de lo que ella me ha protegido a mi…Secchan es tan amable conmigo, ella es tan linda, inteligente, fuerte, y aunque muchas personas no lo sepan, muy expresiva y cariñosa…Secchan déjame esforzarme contigo…Konoka dijo esto último muy afligida como si su llanto fuera a brotar en cualquier momento.

"_no sabía que kono-chan pensara eso de mí, sin lugar a dudas…ella es la persona que más quiero en el universo…todo lo que hago es por ella, no puedo permitirme que le toquen ni un dedo, yo nunca me lo perdonaría...""por Dios…quiere llorar, estúpida Setsuna por tu culpa kono-chan quiere llorar…"-_perdóname kono-chan…yo solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti…-Setsuna abrazo a Konoka fuertemente para que se sintiera protegida, Konoka empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas.-mi felicidad es tu felicidad kono-chan-dijo Setsuna tiernamente comenzando a acariciar el cabello de la peli chocolate.

-entonces…entonces Secchan descansara conmigo…yo descansare, si Secchan lo hace…y me esforzare cuando Secchan lo haga…no te dejare sola en esto Secchan…no trates de arreglar todo tu sola…si quieres que sea feliz, déjame entrar a tu mundo, comparte conmigo, tus alegrías, tus tristezas, tus miedos…déjame acercarme a….a ti-respondió Konoka con la voz ya cortada producto de sus lagrimas.-a veces…pienso que Secchan me excluye de sus actividades porque me odia.

- kono-chan…perdóname…-Setsuna se sentía muy mal de que su princesa estuviera tan triste, y sobre todo por causa de ella.-no te sientas mal kono-chan…si te hace sentir mejor…-Setsuna se armo de valor-si te hace sentir mejor… kono-chan es la persona más importante en mi vida, nunca podría hacerle daño mucho menos odiarla…si ella esta triste yo lo estaré…y si a veces piensas que te alejo, no es por ti, es por mi…de verdad kono-chan…-Setsuna se detuvo de hablar, dudosa de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero, feliz de que su princesa se preocupara tanto por ella-perdóname por ser tan necia…!esforcémonos juntas kono-chan!-respondió decisiva Setsuna quien tomo el rostro de Konoka levantándolo para verla fijamente a los ojos, Konoka se puso roja y algo nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su guardiana tan segura con ella…pero le agradaba mucho. Si eso te hace feliz, aceptare, esforcémonos juntas kono-chan…demos lo mejor de nosotras día a día…y si caemos…nos levantaremos juntas, porque estaremos juntas en esto, ya no te alejare mas…solo que déjame acoplarme con el tiempo, de verdad kono-chan…me esforzare-dicho esto una última lagrima cayo por el rostro de Konoka, pero su expresión ya no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad, las palabras de su guardiana la reconfortaban completamente, su guardiana no la odiaba, la quería, y mucho, y las palabras que acaba de mencionar le quitaron toda duda al respecto.

-nee Secchan, entonces esta será una promesa… ¿estás de acuerdo? dijo Konoka mirando a Setsuna sonrojada

-claro kono-chan… le respondió Setsuna mirándola fijamente, segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-en ese caso…-Konoka abrazo a Setsuna tiernamente y se acurruco en ella- será una promesa Secchan.

-será una promesa kono-chan-dicho esto último Setsuna correspondió al abrazo y se quedaron dormidas, se levantaron algo tarde y se dirigieron a clases, todo el día estuvieron más juntas de lo normal, prueba que su promesa estaba siendo cumplida y que poco a poco comenzarían a introducirse en el mundo de la otra.

-Aquí un pequeño extra-

**A las 3:00 am en la habitación de Setsuna:**

-quien será a estas horas…refunfuñaba Setsuna….aun falta 1 hora para levantarme…no…no puede ser…volví a poner mal mi reloj y realmente son las 4 y como no he llegado Tatsumiya-san me viene a buscar…!carajo!, me cobrara mucho por la tardanza…umm…ojou…!Kono-chan-¡!dijo Setsuna abriendo la puerta.

-hi Secchan…decía una débil y adormilada Konoka aun con su piyama puesta.

-¿Qué hace aquí kono-chan?

-Secchan me dijo que viniera a su cuarto a las 3 am.

Setsuna estaba que no podía con la ternura y al mismo tiempo la "diversión" en realidad su princesa se había tomado en serio su pequeña bromita. _"es más inocente de lo que pensé"-_se dijo para sí misma.

-nee kono-chan cambio de planes, ¿quisieras dormir conmigo hoy?-decía Setsuna enternecida por su princesa dirigiéndola a la cama _"no puedo creer que a pesar de ayer no haber dormido bien y ser algo floja haya venido a verme, no cabe duda que mi princesa es la mejor de todas, no hay otra chica igual a ella, que dicha tengo de ser la encargada de protegerla"._

-¿eh? ¿Por qué el cambio de planes Secchan?-entro dudosa y adormilada Konoka acostándose en la cama de su guardián.

-solamente kono-chan, creo que me vendría bien dormir a su lado hoy y levantarnos tarde, después de todo usted se lo merece.

-pero Secchan si no haces guardia Tatsumiya-san te lo cobrara muy caro, hoy tienes guardia.

-lo sé kono-chan, pero, "me debe una", además, no me perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de descansar con usted hoy-dijo tiernamente Setsuna.

-Secchan pervertida, no sé qué cosas me quieras hacer…y estamos solas…dijo Konoka fingiendo preocupación.

- ¡!kono-chan!..!No piense mal! _"no puede ser posible cuando actuó "rara" y realmente pienso y digo cosas indebidas no entiende absolutamente nada y cuando le digo algo bien, con buenas intenciones y sin ninguna clase de perversión "me malinterpreta!"_ ¡No es lo que piensa kono-chan!-me defendí roja.

-jeje, ya lo sé Secchan, solo quería saber qué cara ponías, dicho esto rio levemente y se acurruco hacia mí... _"Ella es demasiado cálida_".

-buenas noches Secchan-me dijo tiernamente mientras usaba mi pecho como su almohada, por alguna extraña razón, no estaba nerviosa, no sé si era porque estábamos solas en la habitación y nadie nos veía, o porque ella estaba demasiado "inmune" a mí, estaba tan frágil, tan tierna, tan vulnerable, increíblemente, creo que estaba nerviosa, cosa rara en ella, pero desde esta mañana ha estado muy nerviosa conmigo…eso me encanta.

- kono-chan "te quiero mucho" dije en un susurro, pensé que no me oiría.

-nee Secchan yo también te quiero-¡me escucho!, o mi Dios, y sobre todo me abraza mas fuerte…mi princesa juro que te protegeré aun tenga que dar mi vida por ti…

Pensado esto último le correspondí el abrazo de manera protectora y dormimos tiernamente.

…

Bueno aquí acaba, jeje espero y haya sido de su agrado

,


End file.
